Crystal of Souls - Part 4
Previous Part Zelda's Room *'''Link starts to moan as he starts to wake up*''' Link: Ugh... Maid: She's waking up! Link: ...w...what...? Maid: I need to go get the others! *'''The maid runs out the door, closing it as she leaves*''' Link: What happened...? *'''As Link talks, he notices that everything he says is in Zelda's voice*''' Link: Zelda...? *'''Link remembers what had happened prior, with the crystal and Zelda*''' Link: Zelda! *'''Link looks around the room*''' Link: Is this her room? Why am I in here, and why do I sound like her? *'''A sudden strike of realization hits Link*''' Link: Wait... *'''Link looks down, seeing himself in Zelda's night gown, but in a female body...*''' Link: W-why do I have... *'''Link notices long, blonde hair falling down as he looks down*''' Link: And my hair... *'''Link quickly directs his attention to a nearby mirror, seeing a reflection showing Zelda sitting in her bed, looking at the mirror...*''' Link: Am I... *'''Link runs over to the mirror and starts making faces, seeing Zelda's reflection imitate them all*''' I'M ZELDA?! Yes... *'''Link turns around and sees a translucent Zelda sadly staring at him*''' Link: Zelda! What happened?! Why am I you, and why are you a ghost?! Zelda: It's the crystal... Link: The crystal... What did it do? Zelda: You're seeing what it does right now. That crystal is known as the Crystal of Souls. I thought it was just a legend... Link: A legend? Zelda: Yes. The Crystal of Souls was a crystal said to be able to separate one's spirit from their body, store the body within the crystal, and allow the wielder to switch between the stored body and their own by gently squeezing it... Link: So when Inertius hit you with the crystal, it threw you out of your body and stored it away? Zelda: Yes. And when you grabbed it and ran off... Link: And when I fell down the stairs, I squeezed it...? Zelda: And then it fell into the current afterwards... Link: So I'm stuck in your body until we can find it?! Zelda: Unfortunately, you're correct. You'll have to run the kingdom in my place until then. Link: But what about Inertius? What if he finds the crystal? Could he switch with me? Zelda: No. As long as someone is in the original vessel's body, no-one else can switch into the other's body. Inertius can't use it until you switch back. Link: Why did he want your body anyway? What would he gain from it? Zelda: He wanted my Triforce... Link: Triforce...you mentioned that earlier, didn't you? Zelda: Yes... The Triforce is an ancient relic left behind by the Golden Goddesses before they departed Hyrule. It is a triangle made up of the separate ones. Each piece represents a different virtue... Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If one acquires the Triforce, they can have their deepest desire granted. If one with a good heart touches it, there will be peace and prosperity. But if one without a good heart touches it... Link: ...So you have a piece of the Triforce? Zelda: Yes. I have the Triforce of Wisdom. Er...you have it. Link: Wait. I do? Zelda: You didn't just gain my body. You obtained my Triforce as well. Link: Wow...so...what about the other pieces...? Zelda: The Triforce of Courage is said to reveal itself within times of need. As for the Triforce of Power...no-one knows what happened to it... Link: So Inertius wanted your body in order to gain the Triforce of Wisdom? Zelda: Not just that, but for control over Hyrule. If he had my body, then he'd have control over the entire kingdom. Link: And with the resources he would gain from it, he'd be able to easily find the other two pieces, right? Zelda: Correct. Link: So...now what? Zelda: Huh? Link: What do we do now? Zelda: You need to find the Crystal of Souls as soon as you possibly can, and also take care of the kingdom for me in my stead. We can't let Inertius find it, and the other pieces of the Triforce! Link: And...what if I don't? Zelda: What?! Link: No, I mean, what would happen if I didn't do it? Zelda: ...disaster... *'''Zelda worryingly looks up at Link*''' Zelda: Link, I don't care if you do anything to my body or something like that! I just care about the kingdom's safety! Now that my father's passed, it's the only thing I have left! Please... ...I'll do whatever I can to get you back to normal and save Hyrule... Zelda: ...Thank you... *'''Zelda tries to hug Link, but phases through him*''' Zelda: Oops... *'''Voices can be heard getting closer and closer to Zelda's room*''' Zelda: You need to get ready. I'll help you if you need any. Just don't tell anyone about this. The last thing we need is people panicking. Link: Got it. Next Part What are your thoughts on Part 4? I love it I like it Meh I don't like it I hate it Other ''' ''Any other thoughts on the episode? Leave them in the comments below!' Category:The Legend of Zelda: Crystal of Souls